


Possessiveness Isn't Always A Bad Thing

by devil_in_a_halo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive John, Top John, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_in_a_halo/pseuds/devil_in_a_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a prompt fill for an anon who asked for jealous John and some wall action. I hope this fits the bill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessiveness Isn't Always A Bad Thing

_For a case. For a case. For a case._ John repeated the mantra in his head as he watched the curly haired detective work his magic on some young petite brunette woman with big eyes. He could tell that his posture was defensive _but that was **his** Sherlock! _After all this time he finally had this man in his arms and he wasn't going to let go, ever again. 

Still he couldn't help the possessiveness that bubbled in his stomach. His eyes snapped up when he heard Sherlock's deep baritone laugh. John's insides twisted and clenched when Sherlock placed his large hand on the woman's arm. Never being one to want to hurt an, most likely, innocent person he surprised himself when he felt his leg twitch. Squashing down the want to walk over there and rip his Sherlock away from the woman and prove who really had a chance with the detective. 

John couldn't help the vivid images his mind conjured up when he thought of just how he owned the world's only consulting detective. He was a bloody soldier after all. But he felt threatened by a small woman wearing too much perfume. Sherlock he trusted, he knew the man would never break his heart, more than he already did anyway. It was that woman he didn't trust. 

She giggled at something Sherlock said making John's face harden. The smooth deep voice that usually soothed him made him tense when it was used to murmur in the ear of anyone but him. No... that wasn't quite it. He didn't like when the same voice that screamed for him was whispering flirty words into someone else's ear. 

Just a few yards away Sherlock stood trying not to blow his brains out in boredom. This woman was a plain as a sheet of paper. Maybe a whole stack if he wanted to be dramatic. Without even seeing him he could feel John's tense form behind him. What he wouldn't give to be pressed up against him. 

"So, do you go around flirting with girls often?" She asked batting her eyes like it was an innocent question. 

"Not usually no. But when a woman comes along as... striking as you are I have to talk to her." 

She smiled and ran her hand down his arm. Resisting the urge to pull back he smiled back at her. "What is the reason why a girl like you is in a part of London like this?" 

"I could ask you the same thing Mr. Holmes" 

"I asked first" 

"So you did" She giggled before drawing a breath to speak "I have, uh, certain business to attend to here. Pay some old debts." 

With that Sherlock knew everything he needed to know and abruptly turned to walk toward John. Not even thinking John pulled Sherlock down by the lapels of his jacket and kissed him roughly. "You are so getting it." Was whispered gruffly into the detective's ear. He barely suppressed a shiver as he looked down into his steely grey-blue eyes. 

Pulling him down again they both missed the outburst of the petite woman. "You're a ruddy fag!" She said in a huff before storming off. 

Moving his lips to Sherlock's exposed neck he forms a suction with his lips. Pulling away moments later to lavish the spot with his tongue. He could tell even now that it would form a sizable bruise. Right where he couldn't hide it; A branding if you will.  "Let's get you home, shall we?" He asked calmly even as his insides bubbled to take Sherlock here and now. 

For once in his life Sherlock quietly nodded and followed John to the cab. "She did it you know?" 

"What?" 

"She killed her sister. Annabell. Well not directly of course. She paid a hitman that often frequents that part of London. She was there to pay him." 

 _"_ Brilliant. I knew you could figure it out. _"_ John said patting Sherlock's knee before firmly squeezing it. Sherlock looked out the window to avoid eye contact with John. Just knowing from the way that John kissed him that he was not happy. Still, he couldn't stop the tingle that zipped down his spine when John complimented him. 

John paid the cabby and held his hand as they walked up the stairs together. Taking off his gloves and scarf Sherlock barely had enough time to put his coat up when he was shoved into the door. 

His lips were attacked and he melted into it. Having John this close to him turned him into clay for John to mold any way he pleased. "I'm going to fuck you Sherlock Holmes." He said as he kissed his way down the pale neck that was exposed to him. "I don't want you forgetting whose bed you get into at night." 

He moaned, his hips bucked forward trying to get friction on his already stiff aching cock. 

"You're already begging for my cock aren't you?" John teased popping the buttons on Sherlock's tight white shirt. 

"Yes! John, I need - I need" 

"What do you need Sherlock?" 

He groaned in frustration, but it quickly became a moan when he felt John's velvet tongue on his right nipple. "Christ, John! Just-" 

"Just what Sherlock? You need to tell me what you want." 

"I want you inside me John." 

John smiled. "Well that wasn't so hard was it?" He had already shucked his shirt so all he had to do was get Sherlock's slacks off. He placed Sherlock's hand on his own trouser button as John reached to undo his own. Stripping quickly he was as naked as the taller man in seconds. Already knowing that there is lube in the drawer next to them he slides his hands down to grip Sherlock's firm round arse cheeks. 

Feeling daring Sherlock jumped and wrapped his long legs around John's waist. Not expecting the weight he stumbled back a few steps before righting himself and shoving Sherlock back onto the door so he could balance. Just barely reaching the drawer he withdrew the lube with a wicked smirk. 

After lubing up his fingers he reached his unlubed hand to spread the pale globes apart. He ran the slicked finger around Sherlock's hole to relax the tensed muscles. Slipping in his entire finger quickly Sherlock's head dropped back to hit the door with a _thud._ John moved his lips to the man's collarbone sucking a nice dark bruise into the ivory skin. His finger moved at a rapid pace in and out of his hole. "More, John, I need more." Sherlock cried out between panted breaths. Obliging him, he slipped another slick finger into him. "Yes!" Rocking his hips Sherlock tried to fuck himself on John's fingers. 

"Please John. I want your cock." 

Not wanting to hurt him John worked in a third finger and thrust them in until he got no resistance from Sherlock's writhing body. Sherlock whined when the three fingers were removed from him. But he groaned in pleasure when John aligned the tip of his leaking cock to his slightly red and puffy entrance. "You're mine Sherlock" John stated before pushing all the way in with a single thrust of his hips. 

"Yes! All yours John." 

John kissed the lustfilled blue eyed man as he continued his steady thrusts. The door banged against the wood of the frame. Thinking the sound wasn't the best thing pulled the man still on his cock off the door and pressed him to the wall next to it. "Say that again" 

"I'm yours John."

With that John didn't hold back anymore. He pistoned his hips back and forth setting a punishing pace. Sherlock was screaming with pleasure as John hit his prostate on every inward motion. 

"Fuck John! I'm yours!" 

John reached to stroke Sherlock's prick but a hand stopped him. "Don't. I want. To come. On your cock!" Every few words separated by his heavy breathing. Now focused on making Sherlock come he lifted a hand to roll over his pink, hard nipples. His lips sucking mark after mark into the man's smooth alabaster skin. 

Not a minute later Sherlock came with a cry, emptying his load on his and John's stomach. Getting tired but wanting to come John continued to fuck up into Sherlock's loose hole. 

"UNNNG! JohnJohnjohnjohnjohnjohnjohnjohnjohnjohn" He repeated over and over again every time his mouth formed the syllable John got closer and closer to climax. "Yours" 

He came coating Sherlock's insides with thick strings of come. "Bloody hell"  John muttered dropping his head to Sherlock's clavicle.  With his remaining strength he carried Sherlock over to the couch. Settling down they fell asleep together in minutes. 

Both content. Both happy. Both very much having enjoyed John's kilometer long possessive streak. 


End file.
